Pokemon Learning League Advertising
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Max, Bianca and Luke and three others helping a woman getting the word out on her store.


Pokemon Learning League

Advertising

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Max, Bianca, Luke, Zorua, Gloria, Jonesy and Marty going down Castelia Street in Castelia City and Luke speaks.)_

Luke: Mmm, it sure feels nice out today, doesn't it, Zorua?

Zorua: _(Yips.)_

Max: I have to admit, Castelia City sure is a cool place.

Gloria: Yeah, there are a lot of neat places around here.

Jonesy: Say, guys. What do you think we should do?

Gloria: Well, I don't know yet, Jonesy, but we'll see.

_(They continue down the street. They pass by a store with some unique items in the window. Bianca stops in front of it and looks at them.)_

Bianca: Wow! Look at all this stuff. Hey, guys! You have to come and look at this!

_(They come back down and look.)_

Max: I've never seen items like these before.

Marty: Yeah. These are pretty cool.

Bianca: Well, let's head inside and see the rest of the place.

Luke: Okay, if you insist, Bianca.

_(They head inside the store.)_

All: Wow!

_(They look up in awe at all the different kinds of items on the shelves.)_

Gloria: This is all pretty impressive.

Marty: Yeah. It's incredible to see a lot of rare items here.

_(A blond-haired woman with light blue jean shorts and an orange t-shirt walks over to them.)_

Josie: Hello, there. How are you guys doing today?

Marty: We're doing great.

Josie: That's nice. I'm Josie, the store owner.

Max: Glad to meet you. I'm Max.

Gloria: I'm Gloria.

Jonesy: I'm Jonesy.

Bianca: Hi, I'm Bianca.

Luke: I'm Luke, and this is Zorua.

Zorua: _(Lifts her paw up and yips.)_

Marty: And I'm Marty.

Josie: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Marty: Hey, Josie. I was just wondering, where did you find all of these items?

Josie: I'm a treasure hunter and I love to find rare and unique items.

Max: Wow, that's awesome!

Josie: Thanks.

Max: So, what made you decide to sell some of them?

Josie: Well, I just love doing it so much, that I sometimes wound up finding some of the same items and taking them with me anyway. Over time, it got out of hand, and I had to do something. So, I decided to open a store so that I can sell some of them to trainers that could use them.

Max: Oh, I see. Well, how has the store been doing?

Josie: It's been doing well so far, but it would be nice to see some new customers here.

Luke: Have you done any advertising for it?

Josie: Yes, I have. I've made some flyers that I put up around the city.

_(She holds out a copy of the flyer.)_

Luke: That's a good start. Have you done anything else?

Josie: To be honest, this is the only piece of advertising I have.

Luke: What? How come?

Josie: I've been too busy doing my thing and taking care of the store to make any more of them.

Luke: Okay. Maybe we can help you advertise your store. What do you say, guys?

Marty: Sure, why not.

_(The others nod their heads.)_

Josie: Thanks, guys. It means a lot.

Luke: No problem.

Josie: Well, I better get back to work. See you later.

_(She walks off to the back.)_

Gloria: All right, let's head down to the Pokemon Center.

_(They leave Josie's store, head down the street and arrive at the Pokemon Center, where they sit around at the table.)_

Max: Okay, guys, what kind of ideas do you have?

Gloria: Well, I was thinking for the new flyers, they should each showcase some of the items and should have a unique look to them.

Max: Okay. What else?

Luke: We can also do a commercial.

Marty: That's a really good idea, Luke. What should be shown in it?

Luke: I was thinking we can have Josie show around the store and have her give an insight on what she does and what the store has to offer.

Jonesy: Yeah, that'll definitely work, but there's only one problem.

Bianca: Oh. What would that be, Jonesy?

Jonesy: It'll be hard to make them work effectively.

Bianca: You might have a point there. How do you think we should do that?

Jonesy: I don't know. How about the rest of you?

_(They all shake their heads.)_

Max: Let's see if Quinn knows how it can be done. _(He pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Quinn, who is watching a movie. He turns around, sees them and stops the movie.)_

Quinn: Oh, hey, guys.

Max: Hi, Quinn. What were you just doing there?

Quinn: Oh, I was just watching a movie.

Bianca: Really? And how is it so far?

Quinn: It's actually quite good. So, what are you guys doing?

Marty: We're helping this woman, Josie, advertise her store.

Quinn: All right.

Max: We know what we're going to do, but now we need to know how to make it work effectively. So, we were wondering if you knew how we could do that.

Quinn: Yes, I do. The way to advertise effectively is hard and complicated, but it can be done by using four steps.

Max: Okay, what do we do first?

Quinn: First, you have to evaluate the products and service. To better understand the strengths and weaknesses of the service, you need to analyze what makes it different from the others and what can be done to make it better than some of its competitors.

Bianca: Okay, what's the next thing?

Quinn: Next, identify the target customers for your business. Think about which customers would get the most out of what's in the store. For example, trainers would get the most out of evolution stones or power gems.

Luke: All right, what else?

Quinn: Next, when you make your ads, design them so that they attract people similar to your target customers.

Gloria: And what's left?

Quinn: Lastly, provide specific information. Think about what sort of facts you want to include on your ads, like the kind of service you'd get, what sort of items the store carries, the address etc. Oh, and try to keep them simple.

Gloria: Man, doing all of that effectively is pretty hard.

Quinn: It is. Which is why I'm going to show you an example of these steps in action.

Bianca: All right, Quinn.

_(Pan up to a display panel.)_

Quinn: All right, are you guys ready?

Marty: You bet.

Quinn: Good, then let's get to it. Here, these guys are planning on advertising their new Pokemon nursery. How would this nursery be different from others?

Max: Hmm. Well, they could say that they'll have experienced Pokemon that help out the caretakers and they'll have special areas for them.

Quinn: Very good, Max. Now, they're thinking about who would get the most out of it. Who would be the best customers for the nursery?

Gloria: I think it would be trainers and breeders.

Quinn: Nice one, Gloria. Now, here, they're making the ads for the nursery. How should some of them look?

Luke: They should show the caretakers and their assisting Pokemon looking over the areas.

Quinn: All right, Luke. Finally, what sort of information do you think they're going to put on their ads?

Marty: I think going to put something like, "Your Pokemon will be handled with great care and receive proper treatment."

Quinn: All right, then, Marty. You guys did pretty well with that one.

Bianca: Well, thank you, Quinn.

Quinn: You're welcome, Bianca. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to the movie. See you later.

Luke: Bye, Quinn.

Zorua: _(yips.)_

Gloria: All right, we better get started on the ads.

Luke: Okay, Gloria. But let's see if our audience is up for it before we do so.

Max: All right, Luke. _(He looks at the viewers.) _Are you guys ready to do this? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Good.

_(Cut to the ads.)_

Gloria: Okay, let's get to it. What does the store sell that some of the others don't? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It has rare and unique items. Yes, it does.

Max: All right, who would be the ideal customers for the store? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Trainers and rare item collectors. Okay, then.

Bianca: All right, how do you think some of them should look? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ They should have Josie showing some of the items and have some of the items decorate the corners. All right.

Jonesy: What kind of information do you think we should on them? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ "It'll have items that are quite unique." Very well.

_(Cut back to them and Marty speaks.)_

Marty: That was very good, you guys.

Max: All right, let's do it.

_(They all start working on the flyers, giving each one a unique look and displaying some of the different items from the store and others have Josie on them. Later, they go back to the store and start filming the commercial. Afterwards, they put up their flyers all over the city and then head down to the local station and convince them to show their commercial around the city. Later, back at the store.)_

Josie: You guys did a pretty good job.

Jonesy: No problem, Josie.

Josie: You really did a great job with the ads.

Gloria: It was no trouble at all.

Josie: Well, I'll see you guys later.

Marty: See you.

_(She walks off. Max's stomach grumbles.)_

Max: Oh. I'm getting a little hungry.

Marty: So am I. There's a restaurant not too far from here. Let's go there for lunch.

Zorua: _(yips.)_

_(Later, at the restaurant.) _

Max: Mmm. This is really good.

Bianca: Yeah. This was a good idea, Marty.

Marty: Thanks, guys.

Jonesy: You know, I think that Josie's store is going to do well.

Gloria: Yeah. A lot of item collectors and trainers are going to love all of this.

Max: It was hard making those ads, but it was worth it.

Luke: I got to say, this has been a pretty good episode.

Max: You said it, Luke. It wasn't exciting, but it was good.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks a lot, you guys.

Zorua: _(Yips.)_

_(Cut to them at the Central Plaza.)_

Max: That was an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. We'll see you guys later.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they chat with each other. Then, it fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
